dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kefla
|Race=Saiyan |Gender=Female |Date of birth=Age 780 |Date of death= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Team Universe 6 |FamConnect=Caulifla (fusee) Kale (fusee) Champa (superior) Fuwa (superior) Vados (superior) Renso (half-brother) Hit (teammate) Cabba (teammate) Frost (teammate) Auta Magetta (teammate) Botamo (teammate) Saonel (teammate) Pirina (teammate) Dr. Rota (teammate) }} is the Potara fusion of Kale and Caulifla. Appearance Kefla is a slender woman of average height. Kefla's hairstyle is a mixture of both of those owned by the female Saiyans, being spiky like Caulifla's with bangs framing both sides of her face while the majority of her hair is held up in a ponytail like Kale's. Her facial features and eye shape are more reminiscent of Caulifla's, but her complexion is a middle between both of their skin-types complexions. She wears Kale's golden armbands however they are now the same shape as Caulifla's wristbands, boots though the red part of them is replaced with the black of Caulifla's, and a purple belly shirt with form-fitting purple pants (being a mixture of both of their pants) from Caulifla's color scheme. On her ears, she has two green Potara Earrings. Personality Despite being a fusion of Caulifla and Kale, Kafla's personality is seemingly identical to Caulifla's. After being born, Kefla remarks she feels great, displaying Caulifla's overbearing confidence. She also appears to be possessing the Universe 7 Saiyans' desires to fight even stronger opponents and becoming stronger herself. During her initial scuffle with Goku, Kefla also displays Caulifla's cocky attitude, calling Super Saiyan God Goku's attacks "lame". Her overall confidence in such abilities also has Kefla believe she can beat Goku, even if he is in his blue form. However, despite her immense confidence in her power, Kefla does seem to retain some of Caulifla's respect towards Goku. Outright calling him a "worthy opponent", being delighted when Goku reciprocated by going Super Saiyan Blue, and seeming almost saddened when she thought she had defeated him easily, and smiled when he stood up after having taken a powerful blow. Also, Kefla did seem to be genuinely afraid when Goku managed to reactivate his Ultra Instinct "Omen" against her and the realization of being potentially defeated by him seemed to have made Kefla develop a strong hatred towards Goku to the point it appeared she was deliberately trying to destroy him in a fit of rage. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga With the Potara earrings given to Caulifla and Kale as a last resort, they assume the Potara fusion right before they are eliminated by Super Saiyan God Goku. As Kefla is born, she jumps back in the ring, and after flexing her power, Goku shows extreme concern on his face, remarking that Kefla has a seemingly limitless supply of energy. Wanting to test her new power, Kefla shows her immense speed, enough to catch Super Saiyan God Goku completely off guard. During a brief scuffle, Kefla shrugs off Goku's attacks, completely, calling them "lame", and knocking the Saiyan down. Kefla further pressures Super Saiyan God Goku, forcing Goku to no longer prioritize his stamina and transform into Super Saiyan Blue. To combat this, Kefla herself becomes a Super Saiyan. The two fight an even battle, however one of Kefla's attacks forces Goku to go Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. Kefla then defeats Goku with a surprise attack, and prepares to eliminate him, however she is cornered when Goku suddenly regains his Ultra Instinct "Omen" state. Whis states that the reason he was able to achieve the form again being the fact that Kefla's power rivalized that of the Universe 7 Spirit Bomb, which allowed Goku to break through his "self-limiting shell" and once again achive the form. Kefla answers by further powering up, turning into Super Saiyan 2, her power impressing everyone, to the point she claims she could destroy an entire universe in a single shot, and proceeds to attack Goku, who dogdes all of her attacks and lands a hit on her, with Kefla claming that he can still do better than that. Goku then surprises Kefla with a barrage of punches and throws her away, Kefla then proceeds block Goku's punch, only to be kicked away after trying to attack him, she then becomes enraged and starts further powering up and generating an onslaught of ki blasts and lightning bolts that covered most of the arena, Goku manages to dogde most of her attacks, though he was slightly hit twice by her energy, he then starts to charge a Kamehameha while dodging Kefla's attacks, he then jumps in the air towards her, and she says he will not be able to dodge and mid-air and charges an powerful ki blast and fires it at Goku, who dodges it much to Kefla's surprise, and hits her at point-blank range with his Kamehameha, which throws her out of the arena and breaks her potara earings, ending the fusion. Power According to Vados, Kefla's power consists of Kale and Caulifla's power combined to their respective absolute peak, and then multiplied tens of times. When she is first born, Kefla herself says she feels infinite power bubbling inside of her, and Goku remarks that her power is so high that he cannot sense a limit to it. Vegeta also notices Kefla's strength during his fight with Toppo, saying that he felt "an incredible energy". On the sidelines, Kefla's power was powerful enough to make Jiren twitch during his meditation. After Kefla is formed Champa states that she is Universe 6's true trump card. When attacking Super Saiyan God Goku, Kefla moved so fast that Goku did not notice her movements until after she appeared behind him. During a brief scuffle, Kefla easily shrugged Super Saiyan God Goku's attacks, calling them "lame", easily slamming Goku to the ground. When transforming into a Super Saiyan, her power is enough to force Goku to go Super Saiyan Blue, and Champa also notes that he did not expect that Kefla's energy as a Super Saiyan would be so high, while Whis notes her power to be "terrifying", though Vados is not sure if she can defeat Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan Kefla then go on to fight evenly, Goku then goes Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken in an attempt to defeat Kefla. Although Goku was able to push her back with the Kaio-ken, Kefla was able to knock him out of his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken state with a single kick to the neck when she attacked him from behind while Goku's guard was off. Beerus noted Goku had not fully recovered from his battle with Jiren, and was extremely exhausted, though Kefla is also implied to have been holding back during her fight with Super Saiyan Blue Goku in order to fight with Goku for a longer time. Once Goku activated Ultra Instinct "Omen" a second time, Kefla is easily seen to be outmatched, with Goku dodging her attacks with ease and deflecting with no effort, even dodging all of Kefla's attacks with his eyes closed. Beerus later states that Kefla has "massive energy" to which Whis states that her power as Super Saiyan rivaled that of the Universe 7 Spirit Bomb, which allowed Goku to break his "self-limiting shell" once again. This confirms that Kefla's power as a Super Saiyan is even greater than Goku in his X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken form, as the Spirit Bomb was used as Goku's trump card to win against Jiren after seeing the form was useless against him. When powering up to Super Saiyan 2, Kefla's power once again increases exponentionally, her ki rivaling that of Goku himself in pressure and size, the sheer pressure caused by their ki destroying the arena and sending people flying away, Piccolo also states that she has surpassed Goku's "earlier level", suggesting that Kefla at this form is stronger than Goku's first usage of the Ultra Instinct, with Kefla claiming she could destroy an entire universe with a single shot due to the immense power she has. In this stage, she was able to block a punch from Goku in his Ultra Instinct "Omen" state and take a lot of hits from the same and even surving a charged Kamehameha from the later, during the fact, Kefla further powers up, generating an onslaught of ki blasts and lightning bolts that covered most of the arena. Her ki control in this form is also very refined, as shown by her ability to control the path of her blasts and bolts to track Goku, which ultimately allowed her to land a hit on his arm and cut a part of his hair, what made everyone, including Goku himself, shocked. However she was still unable to hit Goku in his Ultra Instinct "Omen" form as he unconsciously dodged, evaded and countered almost all of Kefla's attacks - even her last-ditch, final attack, using the Sliding Kamehameha. Techniques and special abilities *'Fist Cannonball' - Super Saiyan Kefla's ultimate attack in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Gigantic Blast' - Kefla creates a cluster of green or red Ki blasts in both hands (up to five in each hand) and fires them at her opponent. With her precise Ki control, she can also have them home in on her opponent. Transformations Super Saiyan Kefla's Super Saiyan form primarily possess the appearance of the True Legendary Super Saiyan state: She gains a slight increased in muscle mass and definition while her hair turns bright green, though she does not gain a height increase. Unlike either of her fusion components, Kefla's transformed state as makes her eyes become wider. Kefla assumes this form in order to combat Super Saiyan Blue Goku, and manages to fight an even battle with him. Her ki attacks forced Goku to use Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, even defeating the Saiyan after a surprised attack. However, she is pushed back when Goku once again acquires his Ultra Instinct "Omen" state. It is speculated by Whis that Kefla's power in this form rivaled the Spirit Bomb that caused Goku to once again break his limits and regain Ultra Instinct. Super Saiyan 2 Like Caulifla, Kefla possess the Super Saiyan 2 form, but with a similar appearance to True Legendary Super Saiyan, though with the natural addition of frequent and wild bio-electricity discharges. When Goku takes on his Ultra Instinct "Omen" state, Kefla responds by becoming a Super Saiyan 2. For as powerful as her Super Saiyan 2 form was, she was still unable to land more than one, grazed hit on Goku and was defeated as Goku dodged almost all of her attacks, no matter how swift and powerful they were. To her credit though, some of her attacks were shown grazing Goku, and Master Roshi even remarked that even Goku couldn't survive taking one of these attacks head on. Video Game appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle' Kefla makes her debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the original series (SDBH7). [[file:KaflaDokkanBattle.png|thumb|left|Super Saiyan Kefla Artwork in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle]] She later appears in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle in her Super Saiyan form. Voice actors *Japanese: '''Yuka Komatsu (Caulifla's voice) and Yukana (Kale's voice) *English: **Funimation dub: TBA **Bang Zoom! dub: TBA Battles *Kefla vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God) *Kefla vs. Rabanra and Zarbuto *Kefla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/Base/Ultra Instinct "Omen") Trivia *Kefla is the first female fusion to appear in the Dragon Ball anime series. *Kelfa is the first known warrior to fuse with potara in Universe 6. Gallery References Site Navigation fr:Kafla es:Kefla it:Kafla pt-br:Kefla Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Fusion Category:Martial Artists Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Tournament fighters